Various rotisserie devices have heretofore been provided, however, because of certain design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are of costly, complex construction, (b) they are bulky, heavy and incapable of being readily disassembled for cleaning or storage, and (c) they are incapable of accommodating varying amounts and types of food items.